This Love is Mine
by Hunter-Julie
Summary: A mission for Julie and Kalluto. People will die,love will blossom, but can they love each other despite their circumstances!
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of summer. Julie had just became an official member of the Troupe. Everyone was at the base waiting for a new job to come up. *ring! Ring!*  
"Hello?" Julie answered her phone quietly but that just caught everyones attention. They tried to listen to her conversation as much as possible.  
" Mhm. Yes...okay i understand. What is the location? San Chresnoa? No i have been there but is HE going to meet up with me? Oh..okay. Bye." She glared at them after hanging up. It was a cold menacing stare.  
It has been a while since they first met. They grew more comfortable with each other and communicated even better than before.  
"What was that phone call for?" Nobunaga asked persistently. Julie sighed and shook her head knowing he would not leave her alone.  
" I have a job from my mom. I need to meet up with Ai." Phinks stood up and grew excited.  
"What kind?! Assassination!" Julie nodded." Let me go! Besides it is really goddamn hot here. I hear Chresnoa is famous for resorts and beaches." Franklin disagreed with him. Causing Phinks to argue due to his short temper.  
" Phinks this is her mission. Can she even bring you?" Franklin was interrupted by Julie. " I can bring one guest. Mom apparently thinks i can't handle being alone for a week." Phinks barked at Franklin,"See! So i might as well go." Franklin was not willing to allow that. "Let Kalluto go. He is closer to Julie and is around her age. You are way older than her. Who knows what you would do to a kid at the beach ALONE." Everyone laughed but Phinks grew irritated.  
" We don't know if Kalluto would want to go! And what? Kalluto wouldn't make a move? He is only a year younger." Franklin nodded." Your decision Kalluto." They waited intently. " Well.. I am not against the idea of accompanying her but it is also her choice as well." Now all eyes are on Julie. She thought about it for a brief moment.  
" Yup! I want Kalluto-chan to come. Besides Phinks would probably kill some random guys and attract to much attention. Plus he argues way too much, so how about it Kalluto?" Kalluto nodded. " Okay well we leave in Two days. Meet up at Lingon Airport at 5 pm." Julie then ran out from the room to head home.  
Now at the airport Kalluto and everyone else waited for Julie.  
"Minna! Sorry im late." She waved from afar and ran towards them.  
"You told us to meet at 5 its 5:15 !" Phinks grabbed her head and gave her smack. " Owie..i said sorry..." Julie pouted while rubbing her head. When Kalluto and Julie boarded the blimp Julie waved bye to them.  
Machi whispered in Shizuku's ear " Something is definitely going to happen." Shizuku chuckled and nodded. It was a 7 hour flight. Julie had fallen asleep and Kalluto read a magazine. Kalluto snatched a few glances at her sleeping. Looking at her face like that made him smile a little. " Haha...Ka-chan is so cute." Kalltuo looked up her after he heard that. But she was still asleep. He patted her head and thought to himself," So she is a sleep talker..interesting."  
Now at San Chresnoa Julie stretched her arms out far. " Wah! That was a long flight." Kalluto picked up his bag and walked ahead," You were asleep the whole time." Julie chased after him and arrived at the car waiting for them.  
" Okay first we need to go to the hotel. Then we get dressed and meet up with Ai!" Julie was excited. It was obvious, she smiled and blushed and looked down on her feet when she mentioned him.  
Of course. Ai was practically her other half. Not like any other brother. Finally arriving at the Hotel Julie threw her bags to the floor and fell flat on the bed. Kalluto kicked her leg," Get up Julie. We have to settle in then meet up with Ai." Julie groaned. Her voice was muffled since she didn't bother to take her face off the bed," It doesn't matter. Ai won't see us till 3 in the afternoon. Right now it 9 am." Kalluto yanked on her leg signaling her to get up.  
" Still have a meal or something." Julie rolled into her back then kneeled on the bed. She is only 2 inches taller but when she kneeled on the bed her face was right in front of Kalluto's. " I will eat. I want to eat Kalluto." Julie then hugged Kalluto and pulled him to her side laying down her the bed. She cuddled him like a bear. Kalluto blushed," Stop teasing and go order something to eat." He tried to get up but then Julie rolled on top of him and sat up.  
" Hm~ No play with me Ka-Llu-to." She then leaned down closer to his face and kissed him. Kalluto was so shocked his eyes widened. But his heart began beating faster and his body became hot. Julie slowly pulled apart their kiss. Kalluto was panting, it was a long passionate kiss. Julie started to squirm around on top of him." K-kalluto-chan is so hot right now~ I didn't know you would react like that since you're a boy..." Julie's cheeks were a soft rose color after that kiss.  
They stared at each other for a while. Kalluto was curious. Why did that kiss feel so right? Julie gave a teasing smile. " Ne? Kalluto-chan will you let me eat you now~" Kalluto closed his eyes and nodded. He prepared himself. Julie leaned in but went for his neck. Giving him a hickey. Julie sat up again." Kalluto that means you belong to me~" She giggled softly. Kalluto ran his fingers across her mark she left then nodded.  
" Ah~ what should we do we need to change clothes." Julie looked up and thought. Kalluto sat up and kissed her once more. It felt hot and strong . Kalluto placed his hand on her cheek then flipped her and got on top of her this time. " I'll help you change~" Kalluto teasingly unrobed himself slowly. *Knock Knock* the door suddenly opened. " Ah yes excuse me im the manager and would like to welcome you persona-" the manager stared at them.  
To him he saw another girl unrobing herself on top of another girl. The man gave an awkward laugh" Ahaha...sorry to bother you~" then he walked out. " You didn't lock the door?!" Julie kicked him off and fell to her knees embarrassed. " Ahh.. Now they think im doing Echhi Yuri like things with you.." Julie sobbed. Kalluto patted her back.  
" Ill dress like a boy when we leave so they will understand." Julie lit up like the sun. She then hugged him. After getting changed they went to Grand Choux Cafe. Julie wore a long white skirt and light pink blouse. Kalluto wore jeans and a purple jacket. Julie approached Ai who of course wore a white short and skinny jeans.  
Ai stood up and greeted them , " Yo echhi couple!" Julie slammed her against the wall" Hehe..So you heard." Her face was full of despair. Kalluto laughed and tried to cheer her up. At first she ignored him so he thought of an idea that was sure to work. "Excuse me?" A waitress about the age of a collage student came over. " Yes?" Kalluto whispered in her ear and she nodded. While Julie was being gloomy and depressing Ai told Kalluto about their job.  
" Okay." He handed a photot over to Kalluto along with a packet. " This fat bastard is Gerard Dertoz. He is one of the most famous mafia bosses known. Our most often and trustful client has a debt for him to pay. A debt more than Gerard's life. Well that info was not told to us. So we are to assassinate him by thursday. You guys can relax after the job is done."  
The waitress came back with a large parfait. " Thank you." Kalluto tapped Julie and she turned around. Her eyes filled with joy and she immediately dug in. This made Kalluto smile brightly. Ai observed them carefully. " Idiot couple. Ne Julie? Do you love Kalluto?" Julie stopped eating." Yeah! I love Kalluto." Kalluto blushes and stared at her like it was a surprise. "Well i love all my friends. But i love Kalluto differently. Although we don't have that kind of relationship. We aren't a couple Ai-chan. But i love him."  
Kalluto felt like his heart just dropped. When the got back to the hotel Kalluto laid down on the bed." Kalluto ill shower first." He nodded. While she was in the shower Kalluto thought about what she said. " Julie loves me...but we aren't a couple. We 'did' those kinds of couple things but we aren't in that kind of relationship...she acknowledges her feelings...but do i?"  
"Kalluto!" Kalluto jerked up and looked around. There stood Julie drying her hair with a towel and wearing her pajamas. " You can shower now." Kalluto shook his head to focus."Yeah.." Kalluto walked to the bathroom lazily.  
When he came out Julie was texting on her phone. Kalluto averted his eyes from her and went to his bed. Suddenly Julie crawled into his blanket and laid next to him."Hey what are you doing?!" He tried to push her off but she grabbed his hand and held it. " Kalluto-chan don't ignore me..because what i said was true. I love you but it hurts because you know how i feel now and yet you ignore me*sob* *Hic* *sob* it really hurts...why are you so mean.." Her eyes overflowed with tears. She couldn't hold back her tears no matter how hard she tried.  
Kalluto felt terrible. She felt this way...she loves him and cries because he acted like that. Kalluto pulled her to his embrace. Not saying a word he hugged her. After a while she fell next morning Kalluto woke up with Julie right by him. He ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and said softly," Kalluto..." He smiled happily and kissed her forehead.  
To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Julie slowly opened her eyes. She sat up,yawned,then stretched. Forgetting all about Kalluto and the fact she was on a mission she went to the bathroom. When she opened the door...Kalluto was putting on his kimono." Oh morning Ka-chan~" Kalluto was surprised because he never expected her to be THAT dimwitted. " Morning." Although he loves that dimwitted side of her just as much. He went over and hugged her.  
"Haha. Ka-Chan is like a little kid!" Julie snuggled him tightly. Suddenly the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Julie. I got more info about Gerard."  
"Okay?"  
"He has 8 maids. Deceased wife. And was arrested 8 times for sexual harassment. The link to all those girls. They look like his wife. Long black hair,young,and big ..."  
"Dont continue.i understand come over here later."  
" Im already here."  
*Knock!* Julie opened the door. There stood Ai with a box and a devilish smile on his face. When Julie came out from the bathroom she wore a french maid outfit. A larger size. " How will this work? She is 12 and he has maids who appear 25 or older." Ai grabbed Julie's shoulder.  
" Nen. Julie has the ability to change her age. Only older though. So show him!"  
Julie sighed. She moved away from them and activated her nen. A figure of a lady wrapped in a black cloak surrounded her body. Slowly her body changed,taller,longer hair,and a HUGE rack. Julie picked up her breasts and starred at them," Double D's hmm..." Kalluto stood there in awe. By her nen and her beauty.  
" Hai! Now time to drop you off!" Kalluto you will pretend to be her student prodigy!" Kalluto was forced to wear a butler suit for a child. He was actually quite handsome. After arriving at Gerard's mansion he greeted them.  
" Hello you must be Rose and this is your student Kal. Welcome. Let me show you inside." He placed his hand on Julie's butt. The touch of him sent chills down her spine. Throughout the day they worked on cleaning and cooking. Julie seemed to suffer the most. Gerard accidentally groped her chest, spilled wine on her uniform and "wiped it off", slapped her butt, and ran his fingers on her thighs. Julie was prepared to kill the bastard.  
When he was reading Julie stood on his left and Kalluto on his right. The other maids stood lined up in front of him. "Okay ladies. It is the time of the day for my 'special' show! Please demonstrate for Rose." The maids then began to slowly take off their uniform. Exposing their bras and undergarments. " What are you doing?!" Kalluto jerked surprised.  
Gerard stopped him," This is why i chose these maids. To fulfill my desires." Suddenly they felt a cold chill and looked at Julie. A dark aura was emitting from her. She clenched her fist and brought out a dagger. " Scum! Im going end this now you fucking disgusting bastard!" She placed the dagger close to his neck."Heh an assassin. Well my maids are special."  
The maids took out weapons. Professional weapons. Made for assassins."Kalluto take care of them." Kalluto nodded and took out his fans. " You're not the only one one who can use nen!" A made walked up to Kalluto and Kissed him. Kalluto stopped. He was being manipulated! " Haha! With my Devils Kiss i can control anyone you cant defea-" Julie was enraged. Her aura grew stronger.  
The maids trembled and coward in fear. " You filthy whores. No respect. You dirtied my precious Kalluto..." Julie charged at the maid that kissed him and stabbed her multiple times in the stomach them bashed her head in the floor crushing her skull. The rest of the maids tried to flee.. " Demons Arise: Thousand souls reap!" Her aura took the form of thousands of arms and grabbed all the maids. Dragging them into a dark hole that disappeared.  
Their screams echoed until Julie snapped. She walked over to Gerard stepping on the maid she stabbed corpse. " Gerard. I am sent by your brother Harold. I am sure you know why." Kalluto snapped out of the trance and all he saw was a dead body brutally bashed and clothes without a pair. Then he saw Julie pointing a dagger at Gerard as he coward in fear.  
" Harold has decided to kill you for these reasons : Kidnapping of his fiancee Maria, murdering her then attempting to bring her to life through illegal means, destroying his companies, and taking away his unborn child.." Gerard went to his knees and begged for mercy. " Please don't kill me! I loved Maria. I loved her so i did whatever it took to have her. You must understand by the way you acted to your friend there." Julie turned to look at Kalluto. He waited to see what she would say," I love him. But i will let him have happiness and know he has choices. My love is different from what yours was. You made her suffer for you to be happy."  
Gerard was stunned. He never noticed. He began to cry and repeat over and over," Forgive me maria.." Julie took out 12 daggers. Then she threw it at him. Piercing his body. Then stomped on his head smashing his skull. Blood splattered on her face. She called Ai and informed him.  
Kalluto approached her slowly. " Ju-" when she looked at him he stared deep into her eyes. She was calling out to him. Her eyes showed nothing but hatred and sadness. Kalluto placed his head on her shoulder." Im sorry..." Julie began to cry. Kalluto stood up and embraced her.  
Finally back at the hotel Kalluto laid Julie on the bed while he sat on the chair. Julie stood up and went to Kalluto. " Kalluto do you love me?" Kalluto looked up at her and replied," Yeah. I love you a lot." He held her hand." Then...will stay with me?" She teared up."Of course.." Julie clenched her fist. Then she sat on his lap." W-what?" Julie looked into his eyes.  
"Kalluto please..." He gulped and kissed her. It was hot. Kalluto couldn't stop himself. They kissed and made out. It felt so intense. To the point they did french. Kalluto went and pushed her onto the bed. Julie then went on top of him and kissed him more.  
The next day they both woke up in their embrace. Julie smiled at him and kissed his nose. Today they decided to go to the beach. Instead to Julie's private beach. What will happen?  
To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

Kalluto and Julie arrived at the beach and set there things down. " I'll go change now." Julie picked up her bag and went to the changing rooms. While waiting for her Kalluto decided to read a book. Julie finally came back and work boot cut jean short with her bikini top. " Why do you wear shorts?" Julie thought for a moment." Just cause... Now put your book down and come play!" Julie yanked his arm.  
Kalluto laid down" Ah~ Im too tired." Julie pouted but then ran away. When she came back she had a bucket full of water. She then threw it on Kalluto. He sprang up and yelled at her," Hey! That was cold!" Julie stuck her tongue at him and ran to the waters."What are you doing?!" Kalluto stood at the edge where the water hardly touched him.  
"Im gonna swim with dolphins!" Julie floated on her back. " Why?" Julie stood up and splashed him." Because dolphins are epically epic!" Kalluto jumped in the water and splashed her back. Until sunset they swam. " Ah~ Its getting dark lets head to a cafe!" Kalluto nodded and got out of the water.  
After getting changed they went to the nearest cafe to their hotel. Chi Sweet Cafe. A waitress approached them and took their orders." Hmm~ I will have hot chocolate and vanilla swirled cake!" Kalluto laughed. " How much sweets do you eat? Ill just have water and spaghetti." The waitress took the menus and walked away.  
" Hey Kalluto~" Kalluto looked up at her," What?" She smiled at him softly." When we met as kids did i take your first kiss?" Kalluto blushed lightly"Yeah..." He averted his eyes and Julie giggled. When the waitress came back with their oder Julie fed Kalluto cake." Thats too sweet!" Julie pouted ," Whatever! Cake is my life~" Kalluto rolled his eyes," Then what about me?" "...Look at the lovely weather we are having today~" Julie said sarcastically. " Hey! Whats that supposed to mean!" Kalluto yelled at her. " Uwahh~ It was a joke Ka-chan~"All the customers looked at them and chuckled. An old couple approached them," My,my such a cute couple. Having a lovers quarrel." Said the old woman. The old man looked up," I remember when we acted like that. Haha..Young people these days" They then walked away.  
"Baka.." Julie mumbled to herself. Kalluto flicked her head," Hurry up and eat." When they finished eating they took a detour to the hotel. " Hey Julie." Kalluto stopped walking. " What?" He hesitated to speak. He thought about what to tell her first. " You love me. And i love you. And yet we don't date. We kiss and hug as well." Julie began walking again." Hmm~ We do don't we? I wonder why. Maybe because I'm waiting for you. Or are you waiting for me?"  
Kalluto thought about her words carefully. When he finally decided his answer they were already at the hotel. Kalluto opened the door and went inside. He took off his coat and laid it on the bed when Julie suddenly hugged him.  
" I know my answer... I won't wait Kalluto. Selfish or not i just love you... And i need to be with you." She hugged him tighter." Your heart is beating faster..." Kalluto turned around and hugged her back. He lifted her chin and kissed her. Lovingly. It was long, his body felt warm. They pulled apart and panted for air. Kalluto pushed her onto the bed and went on top of her," ...I can't wait any longer.." His eyes filled with lust. Julie wrapped her arms around his neck," Neither can i.."

A/N: OH MY GAWD! So intense ^_^ Next chapter will be seriously intense. SMUT action time! Warning you!


End file.
